


Cleanliness

by Piggie50



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: Pretty much just shower sex.





	Cleanliness

It was Ron’s day off and he had spent all day cleaning. First he had tidied up the living room, then moved on to the bedroom to vacuum and change the sheets on the bed and sort the laundry into their respective places. Then he had disinfected the kitchen and the refrigerator, before at last moving on to the bathroom. In this room he spent extra time, scrubbing the floors and the toilet and sink, and then cleansing the bathtub and shower. He had planned this for months, and he wasn’t going to let his partners germ phobic tendencies get in the way--he had worked too hard for that.  
He had been with Hugo for almost a year now, and it was hard enough to even get a kiss from the man, much less sex like the kind he was planning. See, Ron wanted to blow his boyfriend, give him all that he needed and wanted, difficult as it was. And here, in the sparkling clean shower, he felt like he could do that. Hugo loved clean places, and what was cleaner than a shower, freshly sanitized, and fueled with soaps and shampoos?  
So, with his heart in his throat, Ron waited in the living room until five o’ clock and a little beyond that, his ears finally twitching at the sound of the door being unlocked and opened wearily. This was it, his lover was home. At last.  
Hugo came around the corner a moment later, his shoes kicked off neatly by the side of the door, and already working on undoing his fierce tie. “The day I’ve had,” he started, gelled hair almost falling into his eyes, “Three shut-downs in just one day! What are these restaurants thinking? Do they not even look at the standard outline the Health Offices show?” He was so busy ranting that he didn’t even notice his partner, sitting stiffly on the couch, eyes wide and trained on him.   
“Oh,” Ron finally managed to say, catching the other man’s attention at last, “Sounds like a rough one.” He fought not to fiddle with a loose string on his pants as he added, “Maybe you should go and have a shower, wash off all the drudge of the day.”  
Hugo seemed to think that over for a moment before he nodded, yanking off the tie all of the way, “Sounds like a good idea,” he conceded, “I think I will.” He began to walk towards the direction of the bathroom, making Ron leap up and spurt, “Maybe…maybe I could join you?” He was nervous of the other’s reaction.  
It took a moment, Hugo freezing before he turned his head to look over his shoulder, eyes off to the side as he said, “Alright. Why not?” Then he was moving again, Ron following him blindly, stumbling after him in a daze.  
He watched from the entrance of the bathroom as Hugo turned the water of the shower on, adjusting it to his liking before he began to strip, unbuttoning his shirt with care before undoing his belt. These items were folded a bit carelessly before being placed on top of the toilet for later collection. It was almost like Ron wasn’t even there.  
But Ron knew better. Hugo was nervous, and this was his ploy to make himself less so. So, he gave the man the chance to enter the shower stall first, letting him step into the spray, and enjoying the view as rivulets ran along his body, flattening flaxen hair and sticking to luscious curves. Perfection.   
Biting his lip, Ron allowed himself to begin undressing, eyes riveted on his partner, unable to look away. He barely let his last sock fall to the floor before he was entering the shower too, coming in behind Hugo, away from the water spray, watching the man tense and then relax as he reminded himself who it was with him.  
Licking his lips, Ron watched as Hugo reached out to take the bottle of soap that he always used before he turned sideways, their gaze meeting as Hugo tilted his head, “Get under the spray,” he commanded, the other man helpless to resist him. He shimmied under the water, shivering when his skin brushed up against his lover’s, the spray both cooling and heating him as it hit his face and chest, quickly making his hair droop down into his eyes. He reached up to move it back, but another hand was there first, brushing it back tenderly, catching the curls before releasing them. The gentle action made Ron look down at his much shorter partner. Hugo was looking back at him sweetly, a rare expression of his inner feelings, a wonderful look that few experienced. It was always enough to make Ron shudder and want to kiss him. So this time, he did.  
Hugo seemed to be expecting it, as he angled his face up quickly so Ron didn’t have to stoop too much. It was wonderful. Such soft lips, combined with the feeling of Hugo’s fingers on him, traveling down his face and neck, landing on his collarbones as they brushed their tongues together, a rare bliss.   
The heady combinations of sensations made Ron lean back against the shower wall, pulling back from the kiss to rest his forehead on his lover’s. They simply looked at each other, breathing in the same breath, so close to each other in a way rarely allowed.  
“Let me wash your hair,” Hugo finally said, opening the bottle in his hand at letting out the alluring fragrance of flowers, like a magical garden. It was a scent that Ron loved, especially when Hugo let him smell it straight from the source of his hair.   
“Okay,” he murmured back, tipping his head back to let the stream of water flatten it further, before he moved back and tilted his head to let Hugo at it. It was a nice feeling, to be cared for in this way. The tug of fingers in his hair, easily scrubbing and rinsing. He savored it, for too soon the moment was over. Hair freshly shampooed and rinsed Ron moved back so that Hugo was once again in the spray. “Now you,” he told the smaller man.  
Hugo didn’t put up much of a fight to this request, and let Ron handle the cleansing of his hair, the gel a bit tough to get out at first, and then the slide of silky strands raveling across and around his fingers pleasant. This was a show of utter trust.  
As the shorter man rinsed his hair Ron found himself pressing closer, letting his hands wander gently along the other man’s body, mapping out each curve and divot, every beauty spot and scar. Hugo was sensitive about his body at times, but Ron loved it, loved him, and he never tired of showing the other man that.  
As the petting continued Hugo’s breath became more labored, his skin pebbled with gooseflesh, his spine curving as he angled back into Ron’s lankier body, the plush form of his buttocks pressing into the taller man’s thigh and hip.  
“Come on,” Hugo finally grumbled, reaching an arm back to tangle his fingers in Ron’s hair, making him tilt his head down, mouth and bristly moustache buried in the other man’s neck. “I want…” he trailed off, turning his head to look back at his partner, their lips meeting once more, a bit roughly, before Ron pulled back, ignoring the vague whimper it gave him. “Turn around,” he ordered politely, watching raptly as Hugo did as he commanded, his form back under the spray, wetting his hair and lips. But Ron wasn’t most interested in that.   
With no altercations he sunk to his knees, keeping his lover’s eyes on his the whole time, watching his reaction as he finally came face to face with what he most wanted.   
Hugo was surprised, he could tell, surprised and turned on and appreciative. No one had been quite like this towards him before, no one had wanted him quite like Ron did.  
“I’m going to pleasure you,” Ron told him, his voice echoing slightly in the stall around them, making Hugo gulp before he nodded. With that declared, Ron moved forward to take a hold of his partner’s erection, and to wrap his lips around the head.   
He wasn’t very skilled at this, having had no previous male relationships beyond Hugo, but his lover didn’t seem to notice or mind. In fact, Hugo groaned at the first touch, hand going out to slap against the wall, hunching in on himself as if in pain from the pleasure, his eyes clenching shut. Ron watched all of this, unwilling to look away as he sucked the best he could, the salty taste of precum making him ache in the best of ways.   
He swallowed down as much as he could, letting the tight feeling of his throat do some of the work, before he caressed up and down the flesh that he couldn’t take into his mouth.  
“Ron,” Hugo gasped, thighs twitching as he let his other hand come down to linger in his partner’s hair, not controlling his motions, but simply staying there, feeling. “Ron, please!”  
Lashes flickering, Ron swallowed around the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head back and letting his tongue flit along the edges of the skin before moving to the slit, the bitter taste enhancing at the motion, as well as Hugo’s crying. He played with the skin there, licking over and over before he finally scraped his teeth the tiniest bit along the shaft, swallowing once more and bobbing again as he did so.  
This seemed to be enough for Hugo. Wailing, he grabbed a hank of Ron’s hair and thrusted once before he came, the spurt of his seed gushing into the back of his lover’s throat, causing the man to swallow more, milking him for all that he was worth.  
It seemed to last eons, slight sucking making the last bit of cum dribble out before a last lick ended it all. Then, his spent cock was released, Ron pulling all the way back before he gently let Hugo go, sitting back on his heels to look up at his lover, pupils wide and his own erection high on his stomach.  
Hugo stared back at him, panting, licking his lips again and again. His eyes flicked down to look at the other man’s cock, “You didn’t-I should-”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Ron interjected smoothly, “I just wanted to look after you.”  
The other man flushed at that, a rush of color coming to his face in such a hurry it could be conceived as unattractive to some. But to Ron it was beautiful.  
“Come on then,” he said, voice deep and a bit hoarse, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He stood up, watching as Hugo’s gaze followed him upwards, never losing contact.  
Then, Hugo reached for the soap and said, “You first.” It was nice.


End file.
